1) Field of the Invention
A feed screw coupling for the base of hybrid outlet spigot, in which a locking thread insert is set in advance in an inlet coupling of inlet pipe, and a locking groove is available on the ring-shaped edge near the top side of the inlet coupling; and a C-type ring is embedded on the locking groove to make the locking thread insert locked on the thread section of the water control spigot; moreover, the angle of the inlet pipe can be adjusted to make it be in parallel with the water control spigot in the case of locking tightly while locking the thread insert. In accordance with the forgoing structure, the circumstance of locking the inlet pipe forcibly and broken pipeline can be avoided, besides the circumstance of inconsistent interval between the both ends of the inlet pipe away the wall to produce difficult water supply.
2) Description of the Prior Art
Generally, the prior feed screw coupling for the base of hybrid outlet spigot, referring to FIG. 1, is composed of a water control spigot 1 in advance designed on the granite counter and an inlet pipe fixed at the bottom of the water control spigot by a thread insert; in which a thread section 11 is designed at the bottom of the water control spigot 1, and the inlet pipe extrudes to form an inlet coupling 51 with a thread surface. Moreover, a thread insert 6 is designed between the thread section 11 of the water control spigot and the inlet coupling 51 to make the thread surface 11 in the thread insert exactly can be locked with the thread surfaces 11 of the water control spigot and the inlet coupling 51 respectively, and so as to lock the inlet pipe 5 at the bottom of the water control spigot 1;
Nevertheless, because the water control spigot 1 and inlet pipe 5 are locked by the two ends of the thread insert 6, may be the angle of the inlet pipe 5 would not exactly aim at the water control spigot 1 after their tight locking. Accordingly, the inlet pipe should be locked forcibly to make the angle of the inlet pipe 5 be aimed at the water control spigot 1. However, under this circumstance, the pipeline would be broken for over tightening and bring difficulty with installation.
Furthermore, because the angle of the inlet pipe 5 fails to aim at the water control spigot 1 accurately, the inconsistent interval between the both ends of the inlet pipe and wall would be produced and causes that the end with smaller interval and makes the inlet pipe touch the wall easily when the water control spigot activates the water, and produce difficult water supply.